


Babysitting

by feminabeata



Series: Femina Beata's Fan Service [11]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: and forced to babysit Gyu, and two appas that got stranded because of car trouble, babysitter Myung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo finds somebody who loves to cuddle as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my ask.fm: "i want a fluffy fluff clingy soo who likes babysitting 2woo's toddler with grumpy-yet-fluffy gyu. i just want some myunggyu/gyusoo fluff. fluff fluff fluff <3"
> 
> I hope that this is fluffy enough, Anon! Thanks! It was fun! Who doesn't love a cuddly Myungsoo?

“It’ll only be for an afternoon,” they said. But a single afternoon suddenly stretched to a full weekend due to below freezing temperatures and a dead car battery. Thankfully, Woohyun and Dongwoo were okay, but Myungsoo wish that he could say the same for little baby Hyunwoo, who was now missing his fathers desperately. Myungsoo was currently bouncing the crying toddler in his arms as he was searching inside of the fridge for something for the toddler to eat or drink…anything for Hyunwoo to forget that he hadn’t seen his fathers in almost 24 hours.

“Do you want some milk?” Myungsoo asked. Hyunwoo shook his head. “Yogurt?” Hyunwoo shook his head again. “Juice?”

“No!” Hyunwoo finally spoke.

Myungsoo was starting to grow a bit frustrated. He loved Hyunwoo, and he loved his friends. But he hated being confused and at a loss as for what to do, things that he couldn’t understand. But he’s just a child, Myungsoo thought. He took in a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks, and then blew the air out. He smiled warmly at the small boy. “Then what do you want?”

“A-appa!” Hyunwoo renewed his round of crying.

Myungsoo should have expected that answer. He pulled down the sleeve of his sweatshirt and used the soft fabric to wipe away the child’s overflowing tears. Hyunwoo began hiccupping, which made Myungsoo laugh a bit because it was adorable. This child loved his fathers so much. Dongwoo and Woohyun were lucky to have him. Myungsoo then began stroking the child’s soft hair, and Hyunwoo began to calm down under his touch. Hyunwoo wound his arms around Myungsoo’s neck and rest his small head on Myungsoo’s broad shoulders. “Sh…sh…,” Myungsoo softly hushed to the small child. “Uncle Soo is here. Uncle Soo will take care of you.” Myungsoo could feel Hyunwoo’s once frantic breathing, becoming more regular. His small chest stopped heaving against his own. Myungsoo smiled in relief and rubbed his cheek against the boy’s head. “And Uncle Soo is much nicer than Uncle Gyu, isn’t he?” he joked.

“I heard that,” an angry voice came from the doorway.

“Oh, hyung, you’re home?” Myungsoo asked quietly.

Sunggyu then entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. “Yah! What’s that still doing here?” he asked pointing at the boy in Myungsoo’s arms. “I thought it was going to be gone by the time I got home. You didn’t steal him did you?”

“Haha,” Myungsoo responded dryly. “No, Dongwoo and Woohyun are still stuck in the country, so we have Hyunwoo for the weekend.”

“Fantastic,” Sunggyu replied sarcastically.

“Isn’t it?” Myungsoo said without a drop of sarcasm. He looked down at Hyunwoo, who appeared to have tired himself from his crying. “Hyung, he fell asleep in my arms,” he whispered and delivered a kiss on the toddler’s head. He then looked up at Sunggyu again. “Isn’t it amazing?”

Sunggyu left the doorway and walked up to Myungsoo, carefully studying the sleeping child. “It is,” he muttered. “I don’t think that I’ve ever seen the little devil sleep. He’s normally bouncing of the walls and creating havoc.”

“Well, he is Dongwoo and Woohyun’s kid,” Myungsoo retorted with a slight laugh. “He’s not theirs biologically, but he sure does take after him. They must play with him a lot…and feed him a lot of sugar.” Myungsoo continued to stroke the boy’s head, playing with the soft hair with his fingers.

“And lots of hugs,” Sunggyu added. “Just look at how tightly Hyunwoo’s clinging to you. I don’t think that I could pry him off of you with a crowbar.” Sunggyu lifted his gaze from the child and met Myungsoo’s. A cheeky smile appeared on his face. “And look at how much you’re enjoying it.”

Myungsoo’s fingers stopped. He glanced at the child again and sighed.  He didn’t know if he was reaching that age in his life, when he started to think about such things, but Hyunwoo in his arms just felt nice. It felt right. “Hyung, I want to have a kid,” he blurted out without realizing it…until Sunggyu began coughing.

“W-what?” Sunggyu sputtered. “Don’t you think you’re a bit too young for that? Do you think you’re ready?”

Myungsoo shrugged and brushed past Sunggyu, heading towards the living room. He was embarrassed of his sudden confession, especially after Sunggyu acted with such disgust to the idea. Myungsoo laid on the couch with Hyunwoo still snuggling into his chest. Then Myungsoo closed his own eyes, attempting to take a nap, or feigning to take a nap. Anything to avoid…

“Myungsoo-ah.” That.

Myungsoo fluttered his eyes open to see Sunggyu looming over him with a worried expression. Myungsoo sighed, and looked back down at Hyunwoo, brushing fallen strands from his small face. “Of course not now, hyung,” Myungsoo admittedly quietly. “I’m not near ready. Not even married,” he spoke the last part even more lowly. Then he raised his voice, “But also not never. I want it to happen soon.”

Sunggyu gestured at Myungsoo to move his feet off of the couch so that he could sit. Myungsoo did so. And Sunggyu slowly sat down, soaking everything in. “I think,” he began. “You’d make a good dad.”

“Really?” Myungsoo jolted a bit (luckily Hyunwoo was a heavy sleeper like his Dongwoo-appa).

“If you could get this cute little devil to sleep, you could do anything,” Sunggyu said as he reached over and cautiously patted Hyunwoo’s head.

“Thanks, hyung.”

* * *

 

“Hyunwoo-ah! Appas are back!” Dongwoo called out as soon as he opened the door to the apartment (Sunggyu had given them the code for emergency situations, and soon everything from needing a cup of sugar to needing to use their toilet because Hyunwoo’s broke theirs again became a state-of-emergency, and they used the code  a bit too freely).

“Appa! Shush! Uncles are sleeping!” Hyunwoo answered his father’s call defiantly.

Dongwoo and Woohyun walked in to see Hyunwoo playing with a coloring book on the floor, but their two friends fast asleep on the couch. Myungsoo’s head was resting on Sunggyu’s chest, and Sunggyu had his hand in the younger’s hair. They both had hand puppets on as if they fell asleep while playing with their ‘nephew.’

“Aw isn’t that sweet?” Dongwoo cooed while gathering Hyunwoo into his arms. “Looks like they had a lot of fun….Hm? Nam-goon, what are you doing?”

Woohyun had bent down and picked up one of Hyunwoo’s markers. He was now uncapping it. “Come on, hyung. It’s so tempting, isn’t? Just one mustache please.” Woohyun begged, drawing in the air with the marker.

Dongwoo thought seriously for a second. “Is it washable?”

 

“Eung.”

 

“Hand me one too.”


End file.
